My Immortal
by ArtisLasair
Summary: "Meus sonhos não estão no futuro, e sim perdidos no passado. [ Sasu X Saku ]


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto & Cia não me pertencem... mas isso não me impede de divertir-me com eles!_

**_My Immortal_**

A chuva começa a cair sobre o solo, a princípio numa garoa fina, aumentando gradativamente sua intensidade conforme as fortes lufadas de vento trazem as negras nuvens que bloqueiam a luz do sol e antecipando um anoitecer que não tardará muito a acontecer.

Os galhos das frondosas árvores balançam com o forte vento que traz a inevitável tempestade como se buscassem desesperadamente as gotas de vida que vinham do céu, agradecendo aos Deuses por aquela dádiva única. O líquido cristalino cai em grossas gotas, aliviando o calor excessivo do verão e trazendo um pouco de vida à floresta.

Isso porque a água alimenta as plantas e animais que nos fornecem alimento.

Porque numa única poça desse líquido precioso, podemos encontrar milhares de pequenas formas de vida.

Mas nem sempre é possível encontrar vida numa poça d'água.

Nos arredores do esconderijo de Orochimaru, a anteriormente verde grama que cerca a entrada da vila do Som tinge de vermelho as poças d'água que se formam em volta dos corpos desprovidos de vida espalhados pelo chão.

Alguns deles são ninjas da Vila do Som. Outros, infelizmente, são da Vila da Folha.

Ao analisar a cena com mais cuidado, nota-se que uma feroz batalha se desenrolara naquele lugar, onde se avistam troncos de árvore partidos, grandes fendas abertas no chão e armas de todos os tipos, além da imensa quantidade de sangue que tinge a grama outrora verde – sangue que ainda jorrava de alguns corpos, recém mortos em nome de uma luta contra um daqueles que um dia fora um dos três sannins de Konoha.

Em meio a essa visão devastadora, é possível encontrar apenas um sobrevivente.

Os cabelos negros do rapaz, normalmente usados num corte arrepiado, estão encharcados pela chuva que cai impiedosamente. A longa franja oculta os olhos negros, mas não a face tomada pela dor.

_**"Um alguém me disse que a água é um líquido sagrado que pode purificar o que toca."**_

_**"Será que assim como ela lava esse sangue do meu corpo..."**_

_**"...Poderia ela também aliviar a dor da minha alma?"**_

O rapaz de porte atlético está ajoelhado no chão, segurando em seus braços a figura delicada de uma kunoichi de cabelos róseos. Lembranças de um passado que ele havia considerado esquecido voltam a povoar sua memória, reabrindo feridas profundas e dolorosas.

As emoções rebeldes reclusas por tanto tempo no inconsciente do shinobi parecem emergir com a fúria devastadora de um furacão: saudades, carinho, amor... E perda. Após um longo período de dormência, a caixa de Pandora que continha as emoções de Uchiha Sasuke havia sido aberta novamente, deixando-o às margens da estrada que poderia levá-lo à insanidade.

"_**Sakura... por que? Por que você não desistiu de mim?"**_

Sasuke observou quanto a jovem havia mudado, admirando os cabelos róseos ainda curtos, mas que desta vez emolduravam um rosto mais maduro; o corpo andrógeno pré-adolescente havia ganho curvas sinuosas e bem feitas.

Detalhes que não teriam importância alguma no futuro, pois sua mente analítica lhe dizia que agora isso tudo também fazia parte de um passado perdido.

"_**Onde você estava com a cabeça ao resolver lutar contra Kabuto sozinha?"**_

A única coisa que continuava a ecoar em sua mente é que ele era o maior culpado por aquela fatalidade, já que a resposta para esta questão era óbvia: Sakura estava disposta a se sacrificar por amor.

A garota estava disposta a morrer se isso lhe possibilitasse revê-lo mesmo que por poucos segundos.

Missão cumprida com sucesso, afinal.

"_**Por acaso você resolveu vingar-se de mim, por tê-la abandonado em Konoha, vindo até aqui somente para morrer em meus braços?"**_

A visão do jovem Uchiha torna-se turva, talvez pelas gotas de chuva que se tornam mais grossas, talvez pelas lágrimas que lutam para se libertarem de seus olhos.

Talvez, nem mesmo ele soubesse a resposta para esta questão e, considerando sua situação atual, esta certamente não era uma de suas maiores urgências.

Incrível como de uma hora para outra nossas prioridades podem ser alteradas por pequenas manobras do destino, não?

"**_Eu sempre quis me tornar mais forte, você sempre soube disso..."_**

"**_Mas hoje, se eu pudesse voltar a atrás..."_**

"**_...Eu teria escolhido ser feliz."_**

Sakura sempre estivera junto dele quando estava ferido ou simplesmente carente de atenção, fora alguém que conseguira aproximar-se dele o suficiente para que pudesse se apaixonar... talvez fosse a única que poderia ajudá-lo a tentar superar todos os traumas que sofrera no passado e a reconstruir seu clã.

Mas Sasuke a julgara fraca demais para acompanhá-lo em seus planos de vingança e por isso decidiu deixá-la em Konoha.

Entretanto, uma incômoda voz que poderia ser chamada de remorso insistia em lhe atormentar com uma pergunta cruel:

"_**Por Sakura ser tão fraca... Não deveria ser sua obrigação zelar por sua frágil vida, Uchiha?"**_

Ele não era um vingador? Não ficara mais forte? E a que custo?

Um fugaz sorriso de ironia desponta no rosto claro ao recordar-se que não fora o único que subestimara a capacidade da kunoichi: a poucos passos dele, era possível encontrar a figura ensangüentada de Kabuto, o maldito capacho de Orochimaru.

O médico-nin cometera um erro fatal ao tratar Sakura como a adolescente inapta que ele conhecera no chuunin shiken de anos atrás: conforme se aproximava do campo de batalhas, Sasuke pôde ver os jutsus poderosos que Sakura aprendera lutando quase de igual para igual contra o shinobi de cabelos prateados.

Quase.

Mas se tratando de Kabuto, quase nunca seria o suficiente.

_**"Se eu imaginasse que um dia você colocaria suas mãos impuras no meu anjo, Kabuto, já teria tirado sua vida sem o menor remorso há muito tempo atrás."**_

_**"Agora, sinto que nenhum sofrimento que eu pudesse lhe infligir seria cruel o suficiente para fazê-lo pagar pelo seu ato vil."**_

Apertando-a contra seu peito, Sasuke passa a reviver cada uma das cenas como se assistisse um filme em câmera lenta a partir das imagens da feroz batalha entre os dois jovens médicos-nins, desde a surpresa de Kabuto ao assistir a outrora inofensiva kunoichi abrir uma gigantesca cratera no chão e tirar de combate vários ninjas da vila do som para enfrentá-lo abertamente em seguida.

Sakura havia se fortalecido de uma forma impressionante, muito mais que qualquer um que ele conhecesse, a ponto de manter equilibrada a luta contra Kabuto.

O vazio em seu peito pareceu aumentar ao recordar-se que a jovem aprendiz da Godaime só foi gravemente ferida por ter aberto sua guarda ao vê-lo.

"**_SASUKE-KUN",_** a voz feminina soou murmurada, embora doce aos ouvidos de dele, que a assistiu morder os lábios rosados em sinal de nervosismo.

Por que diabos aquilo o fez se sentir tão bem?

Naquele momento, as pérolas negras de Sasuke se encontraram com as duas jóias da cor de jade de Sakura numa pequena eternidade que se encerrou com uma chuva de sangue, tingindo a alva flor de cerejeira com a cor escarlate.

Foi quando o primeiro relâmpago riscou os céus, anunciando a tempestade iminente e revelando o sorriso maquiavélico de Kabuto, que se aproximava da kunoichi ainda caída no chão com o belo rosto transtornado pela dor.

**_"O seu sangue manchava as mãos de Kabuto – E, que ironia, por minha culpa."_**

**_"Vi o medo estampado em seus olhos e, logo em seguida, a surpresa do meu suposto companheiro de equipe ao ser atingido por um dos meus mais fortes golpes, me encontrando já transformado no nível dois do selo amaldiçoado."_**

Antes que alguém pudesse detê-lo, Sasuke tornou-a atacar Kabuto enquanto preparava o chidori – após tantos anos de treino, não era preciso mais tanto tempo como antes – partindo para cima dele com a sentença de morte estampada nos olhos vermelhos do sharingan.

Uma morte rápida era uma benção muito maior que um verme como ele merecia, mas naquele momento o jovem Uchiha tinha outras prioridades.

Sakura.

"**_Nunca quis que os olhos vis de Kabuto pousassem sobre sua pura figura, minha flor."_**

"**_Nunca quis que o maligno Orochimaru percebesse o quanto sua mente era brilhante, forçando-a a agir contra aqueles que você queria bem."_**

_"**Eu tinha medo de tudo que podia vir a acontecer com você caso sua grande teimosia a impulsionasse a me seguir..." **_

_"**...E por isso, naquele momento, desejei te magoar, para que você me esquecesse..."**_

_"**...Ainda que eu mesmo não conseguisse me livrar de suas doces lembranças."**_

O rapaz suspira ao recordar-se de como ela sorriu para ele com os olhos tomados pelas lágrimas – lágrimas estas que ele não soube dizer se eram de dor ou de felicidade.

Um enigma que ele nunca chegaria a desvendar, pois assim que reverteu o nível dois do selo amaldiçoado e a puxou para seu colo, Sasuke ouviu as últimas palavras da jovem chuunin.

"**_Eu... Te amo... Sasuke-kun..."_**

E assim que a respiração dela cessou, Sasuke sentiu seu coração sangrar grossas lágrimas de sangue, o mesmo líquido rubro que escorria do canto da boca de Sakura em um filete.

Neste exato momento a chuva começou a cair, lavando o sangue que cobria a kunoichi... Porém, a água cristalina não foi capaz de lavar o sangue que manchava sua alma; recordou-se dos sonhos em que o olhar esmeralda o convidava a abraçá-la, embriagando-o com o doce perfume de flores de cerejeira e funcionando como um bálsamo para a solidão que o acercava.

"**_Eu nunca acreditei em almas gêmeas, mas nunca entendi os sentimentos estranhos que tinha por você, era como se estivéssemos juntos, conectados em nossas almas de alguma forma"_**

"**_Sentimentos que você me despertava e que me levavam até os portões da insanidade ao mesmo tempo em que impediam que minha alma se perdesse para sempre."_**

"_**Mas agora, sinto o que resta da minha alma se esvaindo do meu corpo como a água que escapa de uma garrafa que foi ao chão..."**_

"**_De que valeu isso tudo, afinal?"_**

A mão de Sasuke deslizou pelo rosto pálido de Sakura: o cabelo rosado se encontrava desalinhado, um pouco sujo pela mistura de suor, sangue e terra. Retirando a franja que cobria parcialmente o rosto feminino, o rapaz recordou-se do brilho dos orbes esmeraldas que nunca mais reveria.

Recordou-se dos sorrisos.

Dos cuidados.

E sentiu a dor aumentar.

Sentiu-se miserável por não ter dito o que sentia ou por ao menos uma única vez ter retribuído com um simples gesto os carinhos da kunoichi.

Por ter tomado por garantido algo que poderia ser perdido em um piscar de olhos.

Por estar ausente por tantos anos.

E por perder mais um dos seus mais importantes sonhos.

E desta vez, por sua culpa, assistir mais um de seus sonhos se perderem num passado que não voltaria mais, enquanto a frase que dissera a Naruto anos atrás ecoava ensurdecedoramente em sua mente.

"**_Meus sonhos não estão no futuro, e sim no perdidos no passado."_**

_**Owari**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Ola ..._

_Esta semana minhas musas estão realmente animadas o.oU_

_Esta one shot já estava escrita pela metade há cerca de uns dois meses e eu não conseguia inspiração para terminá-la u.ú... completamente irritante. Eu comecei a escrevê-la usando a musica "My Immortal" do Evasnescence como base, mas depois acabei saindo um pouco do contexto, embora tenha gostado do resultado final._

_E antes que as fãs da Sakura queiram me pegar de pau xd... Eu continuo gostando da Sakura sim, acontece que calhou de eu estar escrevendo uma death fic com a Sakura e me encantar um tempo depois com aquela que eu traduzi._

_Gostaria de agradecer a Bella Lamounier pela revisão relâmpago e me desculpar por deixá-la com dor de cabeça xddd, você sabe que eu sou uma escritora surtada mesmo,não é?_

_Kissus_

_Artis_


End file.
